


Just Us Two

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, episode 70B reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers through episode 70B!</p>
<p>Cecil's thoughts during his reunion with Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to the new episodes and I'm dying?????? This came out of my mind as me and my friend were (and still are) yelling about it in physics class.

Cecil couldn't believe it; after a whole year in the desert otherworld, Carlos was back in Night Vale. He was in his arms for the first time in a year. Cecil had dreamed of this moment countless times in countless imaginary scenarios, but now that it was actually happening, his mind had gone silent. Even though Janet, her parents, and Dana were beside him, he didn't notice. In that moment, he and Carlos were the only people in the world. They might not be together forever, but right here, right now, they were, and that was what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
